


Playful Poolside

by HollySprite (GorgeousDeduction)



Series: Men of Their Time [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1950s, Cary Grant - Freeform, M/M, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Swimming Pools, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/HollySprite
Summary: Playful John and Sherlock in the pool. No angst here!





	

[Playful Poolside](http://orig06.deviantart.net/831d/f/2016/265/d/d/carrygrant_pool_2_by_hollysprite-daijixy.png) By [Holly Sprite](http://hollysprite.deviantart.com)


End file.
